The Mrs Hudson Adventures
by LoseInSpace
Summary: Tout change dans la vie de Mrs Hudson quand sa soeur est tuée et que son cadavre disparait.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock

The Mrs Hudson Adventures

Prologue

Mrs Hudson préparait le thé. Bien qu'elle leur ait dit qu'elle ne s'occupait pas d'eux ( I'm not your housekeeper ! ) elle adorait tout leur préparer et de toute façon ils ne se souciaient pas d'elle. Ils n'hésitaient donc pas à profiter de son coté mère-poule pour qu'elle leur fasse à manger, qu'elle range, qu'elle fasse le ménage ... Elle considérait les deux jeunes hommes dont elle était la locataire comme ses deux enfants. Elle s'était attaché à eux, même à Sherlock Holmes, qui était pour tout le monde un homme spécial, bizarre et dérangeant. Elle préférait penser à ses adjectifs là plutôt qu' aux autres descriptions vulgaires dont on avait qualifié Sherlock. Elle ne cessait de le défendre auprès de ses amies mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. Sherlock Holmes avait une très mauvaise réputation auprès des gens et il ne faisait rien contre. Mais personne n'est parfait, se dit Mrs Hudson. Et puis il avait déjà un grand talent. Pour Mrs Hudson, c'était un don. Sherlock Holmes la fascinait même si elle le montrait rarement. Son don de déduction était tout simplement incroyable. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Depuis que Sherlock avait emménagé, le 221B Baker Street était plein à craquer avec tous ces policiers ou simple habitants qui venaient lui demander de l'aide. Elle n'avait jamais autant croisé de monde que depuis cette année. Elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour Sherlock, elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive des problèmes à force de devenir aussi populaire.  
Elle pensait aussi à ce pauvre John Watson qui devait supporter le caractère de Sherlock à longueur de journée. Il avait eut une vie compliqué. Médecin de guerre puis cette vilaine blessure et maintenant colocataire du seul et unique détective consultant et l'homme le plus antipathique sur cette Terre. Toutes ces enquêtes allaient le perdre comme il avait perdu toutes les femmes avec qui il était sorti. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.  
Mrs Hudson pensait souvent à eux et à leur vie assez particulière. Parfois elle rêvait d'aventures extraordinaires. Mais elle revenait vite à la réalité et se trouvait stupide. Elle était bien trop vieille pour toutes ces aventures et son problème à la hanche l'handicaperai trop.  
Elle vivait donc les aventures par procuration via les discussions qu'elle entendait entre les deux jeunes hommes ou alors via le blog de John qu'elle trouvait passionnant. Elle était une de ses plus grandes fan.  
John n'était pas avec Sherlock quand elle était montée une première fois. Il s'absentait de plus en plus et cela avait des répercutions sur le caractère de Sherlock. Ce dernier commençait peu à peu à s'ennuyer, malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.  
Elle versa son thé dans sa tasse et s'assit calmement. Elle alluma la télévision et regarda les informations. Aucune affaire importante pour Sherlock, rien de vraiment intéressant pour elle. Elle entendit des pas provenant de l'étage du dessus. Sherlock faisait les cent pas. Il fallait vite que John rentre pour que Sherlock se calme. Elle pensa à aller le voir mais elle le derangerait plutôt qu'autre chose. Elle se servit donc des petits gâteaux et continua à regarder la télévision. Elle trouva un jeu télévisé et s'installa plus confortablement.  
Il commençait à faire nuit mais John n'était toujours pas rentré. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ça leur arrivait souvent.  
Elle entendit plusieurs bruit étrange à l'étage. Sherlock s'était remit à tirer sur le mur.  
Elle monta le voir.  
- Houhou, dit elle en entrant et en frappant à la porte. Sherlock, ce pauvre mur ne vous a rien fait. Il faudra penser à le réparer un jour.  
- Je m'ennuie Mrs Hudson. ( Bored ) J'ai l'impression que tous les criminels sont partis en vacances. Et ce silence ... Je ne supporte plus cette ambiance. Et où est John ?  
Un bruit de porte se fit entendre en bas et il y eut des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. John apparut, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Bonne nouvelle pour toi Sherlock. Lestrade m'a appelé. Il n'avait pas réussi à te joindre.  
- Je m'ennuyais, j'ai en quelque sorte disséqué mon portable. Que t'as dit Lestrade ?  
- Dis moi que tu as profité du temps où tu t'ennuyais en retirant tous les morceaux de corps de notre frigo ?  
- John, que t'as dit Lestrade ?  
- Une femme violée ...  
- Ennuyeux.  
- Une femme violée puis tuée. Mais son cadavre a disparue. Son dossier est d'ailleurs incomplet, il y a plusieurs zones de blancs. C'est assez louche non ?  
- Hmmm oui, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autres à faire. Comment était-elle ?  
- Qui ?  
- La fille avec qui tu as passé ta journée ?  
- J'étais avec Harry.  
- Oh tu l'as revue alors. Quelle est la raison de ce revirement ? Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus.  
- Qui est Harry ? Demanda Mrs Hudson.  
- Ma soeur.  
- Oh, vous ne m'en aviez jamais parlé ! Vous devriez l'amener ici, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde de voir une nouvelle tête.  
- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée ...  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sherlock. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer.  
- C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne l'amènera pas.  
Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Mrs Hudson haussa les épaules et commença à sortie de l'appartement. Elle ronchonna un peu quand elle descendit les marches. Sa hanche la faisait souffrir de plus en plus.  
- Comment s'appelle celle qui a été violée, tuée puis volée ? Entendit-elle demander Sherlock.  
- Evangeline Edwards, elle vivait à quelques pas de chez nous, répondit John.  
Mrs Hudson se stoppa dans l'escalier. Sherlock s'en aperçu et s'approcha. Elle était dos à lui mais il pouvait voir de la stupeur et de la tristesse dans sa position.  
- Vous la connaissez ?  
- C'est ma soeur, répondit Mrs Hudson.


	2. The Game is On

Chapter 1 : The Game is On

- Vous étiez proche ? Demanda Sherlock à Mrs Hudson.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années mais elle m'a envoyé une lettre il y a quelques mois pour me dire qu'elle voulait qu'on se réconcilie. Elle me disait aussi qu'elle emménageait à Londres. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle. Je la détestais, c'était une vipère et une manipulatrice. Mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir de cette manière.  
- Vous ne savez donc pas qui a pu la tuer ? Demanda Sherlock.  
- Sherlock, laisse là un peu tranquille. Je vais appeler Lestrade pour le prévenir et vous faire du thé Mrs Hudson.  
- Merci John.  
Sherlock croisa les doigts devant son visage et continua à dévisager Mrs Hudson.  
- Ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable Sherlock. Elle a eu énormément de problèmes avec la police.  
- Il faut que je parle avec Lestrade et que je vois la scène de crime. Ensuite il faudra récupérer ce cadavre.  
- Je vous fais confiance pour cela.  
Sherlock hocha la tête et sortit du salon quand John entra avec trois tasses de thé sur un plateau et quelques biscuits.  
- Lestrade arrive, annonça-t-il.

- Pour tout vous dire, son dossier est quasiment vide. Tout a été effacé. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir nous parler d'elle, dit Lestrade.  
Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon. Lestrade était assis dans un fauteuil, John était assis à côté de Mrs Hudson sur le canapé et Sherlock était debout et se tenait près de la cheminée.  
- Vous avez dit à Sherlock qu'elle avait eu plusieurs fois à faire avec la police. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?  
- Elle a commencé par du vol et de la contrebande. Elle s'est fait arrêter plusieurs fois alors qu'elle était mineure. Puis elle a rencontré de mauvaises personnes. Elle a fait six mois de prison pour cambriolage il y a quinze ans. Après je n'ai plus eus de nouvelles. Il y a trois mois environ, elle m'a envoyé une lettre. Je ne peux pas vous la montrer, je l'ai brûlée.  
John baissa la tête et Lestrade grimaça. Sherlock regarda Mrs Hudson fixement pendant quelques secondes puis détourna le regard.  
- Je ne voulais plus avoir de liens avec elle. Je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner. J'ai eus trop de problèmes avec mon ancien mari pour devoir recommencer avec ma sœur. Je veux vivre tranquillement, quitte à couper tous les liens avec ma famille.  
- C'est compréhensible Mrs Hudson, dit John gentiment. Vous nous éclairez déjà beaucoup sur sa vie.  
John se tourna vers Sherlock et l'interrogea du regard.  
- J'aimerais voir la scène du crime, dit Sherlock à Lestrade.  
- On y va alors.  
Sherlock prit son manteau et lança l'autre manteau à John. Ce dernier hésita.  
- Allez-y, vous serez plus utile là-bas qu'ici, dit Mrs Hudson en pressant le bras de John.  
John acquiesça et mit son manteau. Mrs Hudson entra dans la cuisine pour laver la vaisselle tandis que les trois hommes descendaient les escaliers.  
- Qui s'occupait du corps avant qu'il ne soit volé ? Demanda Sherlock.  
- Anderson, souffla Lestrade en montant dans sa voiture.  
- Eh bien, c'est normal que le corps ce soit fait enlever. Je me demande même pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà arrivé avant.  
John et Sherlock se regardèrent et eurent tous les deux un sourire avant de monter dans le taxi qu'ils venaient d'appeler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : One Simple Idea

- C'est le même style de maison que la vôtre. Evangeline vivait à l'étage. Il y avait donc une grande pièce qui sert de salon et salle à manger, une cuisine et une chambre. La propriétaire était à l'étage du dessous mais elle était absente lors du meurtre. Il n'y a donc aucun témoin. Elle nous a appelés après être montée à l'étage pour demander le loyer. Elle dit n'avoir rien touché.  
Les trois hommes se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement d'Evangeline. Lestrade passa une combinaison (John aussi mais Sherlock refusa) et ouvrit la porte.  
Sherlock entra en analysant chaque parcelle de la pièce. C'était une salle, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une petite table et un fauteuil. Aucun objet personnel. Les murs étaient blancs. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui pourrait illuminer la pièce si d'épais rideaux ne la recouvraient pas. Il faisait donc assez sombre.  
- les rideaux étaient fermés quand vous êtes arrivés ?  
- oui, répondit Lestrade.  
Sherlock les écarta et regarda par la fenêtre. Il se déplaça dans la pièce, examina la position des meubles. Il y avait un buffet collé au mur de droite et une cheminée de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit le buffet, il contenait de l'alcool. Et seul un cadre était posé sur l'étagère de la cheminée. Une photo en noir et blanc. Il prit le cadre et regarda de plus près. Il le reposa ensuite. John le suivait du regard et examinait aussi. Il n'y avait pas de travail pour lui. Pas de cadavre. Là c'était le domaine de Sherlock alors il gardait le silence. Sherlock examina ensuite la porte d'entrée. Il passa dans la cuisine.  
- les agents ont éteints la plaque qui était encore allumée.  
Sherlock hocha la tête.  
Il y avait le couvert pour une personne sur la table et des légumes à moitié épluchés étaient posés sur le comptoir, un couteau à côté. Il alla ensuite voir la chambre. Les draps étaient défaits. Il y avait des taches de sperme sur le drap.  
Il n'y resta pas longtemps et revint dans la pièce principal suivit de Lestrade et John.  
- quel rapport avez-vous fait avant qu'on enlevé le cadavre ? Demanda Sherlock à Lestrade.  
- la victime était en train de manger quand son agresseur est arrivé. Il la surprise par derrière, la dominée, ligoté et la emmené jusqu'à la chambre. Il la violée comme le prouve les marques qu'a trouvé Anderson. Elle a essayé de fuir après mais il l'a rattrapé, la assommé. Il la rattachée et fait ingérer du poison. Il n'a pas osé la tuer de ses propres mains, il a préféré la tuer plus lentement.  
- vous pouvez brûler votre rapport, ça ne s'est pas passé de cette manière.  
- tu as des idées à propos de ce qui s'est passé ici Sherlock ?  
- oui, une seule. Ce n'est qu'une mise en scène.

Pourquoi ce serait une mise en scène ? Et pourquoi faire toutes cette mise en scène ?


End file.
